Due to the low energy consumption and small volume of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, they are widely welcomed by consumers.
A typical three-dimensional-shutter (3D-shutter) panel usually uses a frame rate of 100 Hz or a frame rate of 120 Hz, corresponding to a switching frequency of 50 Hz or 60 Hz for 3D glasses. However, because wave frequency of ambient light is actually 50 Hz or 60 Hz, users may experience strong flickering because of combination of 3D (monocular) transmittance waveform and ambient light waveform (FIG. 1 is a diagram of combination of a 3D panel of monocular frequency of 60 Hz and ambient light of 60 Hz).